<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain Boots and Little Umbrellas by Khat58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828318">Rain Boots and Little Umbrellas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58'>Khat58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Littles are Known AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Apocalypse(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the Hargreaves were young Reginald berated them that if they were classified as Littles and that they would be rendered useless to him. Despite that fact they had no control over their classifications, they didn't get them before they were 17. Five had already disappeared and hadn't been properly classified. Everyone had assumed he was neutral, same as Luther and Vanya. </p><p>But it seems they were wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Little Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one knew how to react.</p><p>I mean. They all had thought no one in the family was a little. But apparently they were wrong.</p>
<hr/><p>Earlier that day had been normal (or as normal as their family can be).</p><p>The day before they had just time traveled back to their current day with no apocalypse in sight. So everyone was still a little tired and reeling from the events of the last week or so.</p><p>Especially one time traveling assassin.</p><p>Everyone else had gotten settled during their time in the 60's and made friends, met lovers even.</p><p>But Five he gone from one apocalypse to another. He had no break and was thoroughly drained. Drained and teetering on the edge of his sanity in more ways than one.</p><p>Today everyone had given each other space to relax and unwind. Do whatever it was they needed, but all agreed to meet later in the day to talk and regroup. Five hadn't really been paying attention during the meeting since it was mostly been petty arguments with his siblings he was staying out of.</p><p>But he'd had a headache all day and they were making it worse.</p><p>The pounding in his head growing and growing and leaving his vision getting fuzzier and fuzzier. His head was full of cotton and his body felt like it was filled with lead.</p><p>Luther had yelled one particularly loud shout for whatever reason when <em>it</em> happened.</p><p>Five let out the smallest, softest whimper of pain.</p><p>Everyone turned to where he was seated.</p><p>"Five?" Klaus asked, since he was closest.</p><p>The others were immediately worried but Diego, Klaus, and Allison more so since they were registered Caregivers.</p><p>"M sorry." Fives eyes shot open, immediately panicking. "M sorry. Not supposed to." Five jumped up, wobbling on his feet.</p><p>"Sorry about wha-" Allison started before a flash of blue light interrupted her.</p><p>"Shit." Diego stood.</p><p>It was obvious what had happened but no one had the guts to say it out loud. But it made perfect sense.</p><p>Since they were young their father berated them that if they were classified as Littles and that they would be rendered useless to him. Despite that fact they had no control over their classifications, they didn't get them before they were 17. Five had already disappeared and hadn't been properly classified. Everyone had assumed he was neutral, same as Luther and Vanya.</p><p>But it seems they were wrong.</p><p>"Did any of you know? Or was I left out out of the loop?" Klaus stood quickly.</p><p>"I don't think <em>he</em> knew." Vanya looked at Five's empty spot, but only received confused glances from her siblings.</p><p>"Think about it. He was never properly classified and having to survive the apocalypse probably meant he suppressed himself. Then the last 2-3 weeks he's been fighting off 2 different apocalypses with no time to breathe." Vanya explained, remembering all that her brother had told her.</p><p>Everyone took in what Vanya had said and realized this was probably the first time he's ever regressed.</p><p>"Vanya's right. He's probably scared and he's alone, he needs to be found before he hurts himself. How about we split up and try and find him. Just, be gentle and careful if you do." Diego advised, directing the last sentence to Vanya and Luther.</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreeable all standing up to start looking.</p><p>"I'll head up to his room and check." Klaus offered.</p><p>"I'll check the kitchen and downstairs area." Luther offered.</p><p>Everyone chose a different part of the house to split up and look, Vanya staying in the living room in case he came back.</p>
<hr/><p>In a panic Five jumped to the first place he could think of, his room.</p><p>Now if Five were in a normal headspace he'd know that his family would go looking for him and this would be the first place they'd look. But instead Five curled up in the corner of his room trying to push away his headspace.</p><p>While Five was muttering to himself he didn't notice his door creak open and Klaus enter until he called out his name.</p><p>"No 'm sorry! 'M fine, not little. Don' hurt please." Five whimpered out.</p><p>"Oh Five no. No no no. No one's gonna hurt you alright," Klaus rushed over to Fives corner. Five flinched away before taking in Klaus's words. Klaus kneeled in front of Five, refraining from touching.</p><p>"Promise?" Five looked up.</p><p>The big part of his brain told him how pathetic he looked. Tears threatening to spill from his glassy eyes, fear etched on his face, and shaking in a tight ball in the corner.</p><p>But the all little part thought was that he wanted comfort desperately, and Klaus was offering it with (literal) open arms.</p><p>"On my life." Klaus assured.</p><p>Five had already made his decision as soon as Klaus walked in the room, but the affirmation did help. Five launched himself in Klaus's arms and clung to his shirt.</p><p>He felt himself he lifted and heard a worried sound from Klaus but was too focused on not crying. But it seemed Klaus was two-steps ahead.</p><p>"You can cry if you need to Five. It's okay, you're safe now." Klaus whispered softly to him. After that, Five was gone. Sobbing pitifully into Klaus's shoulder, releasing all his pent up stress and worries. Finally allowing himself to fully sink into little space for the first time.</p>
<hr/><p>When Klaus picked Five he couldn't stop a small sound of worry from eascaping his lips. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf and was as light as one too. It was obvious he was still holding back, still holding onto his big space with all his might.</p><p>"You can cry if you need to Five. It's okay, you're safe now." Klaus whispered softly to him. Bouncing his little brother in his arms as a way to help him along.</p><p>It seemed that was what he needed to hear because with no warning Five was crying into his shoulder with no restraint.</p><p>"Oh baby." Klaus cooed, letting Five finally cry like he needed to.</p><p>"Hey Klaus did you-- oh." Diego trailed off softly. He inched closer to the two and set a gentle hand on Five's back, starting to rub circles.</p><p>"Where'd you find him?" Diego asked under the cries of Five.</p><p>"In the corner shaking like a leaf and scared out of his mind." Klaus responded still bouncing him up and down, earning a sympathetic noise from Diego.</p><p>"I'll go let everyone know he's okay. You guys can come down whenever you're ready." Diego spoke gently, giving Five's one last back rub before turning to leave.</p><p>Klaus started pacing and whispering words of reassurance to make sure Five knew he was still safe. Eventually Five's cries began fade out, reducing to whimpers and hiccups that made Klaus's heart tear in two.</p><p>Klaus continued to pace the room, trying to keep Five calm and feeling safe. The pacing seemed to work but not how Klaus expected it to.</p><p>He hadn't realized how tight Five had been gripping his shirt until Five's hold loosened. Klaus glanced down to see Five drifting to sleep, snapping his eyes open before he could actually fall asleep. Klaus shushed Five and bounced him a little more, hoping to help lure him to sleep. It was obvious he needed it.</p><p>Five thankfully didn't argue, only drifting closer and closer to inevitable sleep. When Klaus felt the evened out breathing of Five against his chest he let out a sign of relief.</p><p>Klaus wasn't sure if Five would jump again once calmed down, or have a temper tantrum a about going downstairs. So Klaus made his way downstairs, not okay with leaving Five alone. Klaus made a beeline for the living room where all his siblings were waiting for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake Up Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five wakes back up downstairs and has to be calmed down by his siblings. It helps that 3 of them are Caregivers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Klaus approached the doors of the living room, he could already hear the rising volume of his ever arguing siblings.</p>
<p>"I don't care if it's on sale Allison. We don't even know how old he is yet. Wait on the buying until he's ready." Diego huffed.</p>
<p>"Hey guys," Klaus decided to intervene before something got broken.</p>
<p>Everyone seemed to immediately turn to the pair when Klaus made his presence known.</p>
<p>"Try and talk quietly. He fell asleep and I didn't want to leave him alone." Klaus moved over to the couch where Allison was sitting. She helped Klaus maneuver Five into laying down with his head in Klaus's lap. She paused her internet shopping to find a throw blanket for Five too.</p>
<p>"So what's the game plan?" Klaus asked his other siblings.</p>
<p>"Well first figure out Five's age range so we can work on shopping. You didn't happen to catch an age did you?" Diego asked even though he knew the answer.</p>
<p>"No I didn't. But my best guess, 3 or 4. But considering he's never regressed before he could be younger than his usual." Klaus sighed, raking a hand through Five's hair when the Little let out a soft whine.</p>
<p>"How can you tell?" Luther blurted out without thinking.</p>
<p>Klaus smiled a bit at his under educated brother. "It's part Caregiver intuition and part experience. He could speak in mostly full sentences but you can just tell by mannerisms and body posture if you know Littles well enough." Klaus responded easily. He knew his siblings weren't really around Littles all that much; especially Luther. Since there was gonna be a Little in the house now might be helpful to answer their questions.</p>
<p>Diego nodded in agreement, giving Five another glance over before turning back to his siblings.</p>
<p>"There's a Little store not far we can go to when Five is ready." Diego stated glancing at Allison as she draped the throw over Five.</p>
<p>"Mom mentioned she has access to our money dad left us, I'll ask he for the info." Vanya offered from the armchair.</p>
<p>"That'd be great, thanks Van." Allison smiled to her sister.</p>
<p>"I'll join you, I need to talk to mom too." Luther followed his sister out of the living room, leaving Allison, Diego, and Klaus with Five.</p>
<p>"Okay so let's make a list of the basics we're gonna need. I have a feeling Five won't want to be in there any longer than he has to. If we need any more we can buy it online since we'll know his size and everything." Allison gathered everyone else's attention. She pulled out her phone and opened the note section.</p>
<p>"Utensils. Plates, sippy cups, and bowls." Klaus listed off.</p>
<p>"Okay what else?" Allison typed and spoke.</p>
<p>"Car seat." Diego nodded to Allison.</p>
<p>"Okay--"</p>
<p>While everyone discussed what to get, Five began twisting in Klaus's lap, his face scrunching up in discomfort. Klaus tried to calm him by petting his hair but it wasn't seeming to help.</p>
<p>With no warning Five's eyes sprung open and his hands were in his hair, pulling tightly in panic.</p>
<p>"Five it's okay, you're safe okay? Can you look at me?" Klaus gently spoke, silencing the room as Five woke up, probably from a nightmare.</p>
<p>Five's frantic eyes finally landed on Klaus's and was met with a warm smile.</p>
<p>"There we are, you're doing great Five," Klaus praises, keeping his voice soft. He brought his hands to Five's, still clutching tightly to his hair. "Can you relax you hands for me? Nice and slow." Klaus coached, slowly pulling Five's hands away and releasing his hair.</p>
<p>Klaus went ahead and pulled Five to a sitting position and looped an arm around him gently and slowly.</p>
<p>"M sorry." Five mumbled with a scared voice, still trembling in Klaus's arms.</p>
<p>"What are you sorry about Five?" Allison asked softly from next to him, scooting closer to leave a hand on the couch next to him if he wanted to take it.</p>
<p>Five instead shrank away from the hand and Klaus. "For bein' little. Not supposed to. Right?" Five spoke guiltily, filled with fear when he finally looked up at his other siblings to get the answer to his question.</p>
<p>After a moment of solves Diego stepped forward towards Five.</p>
<p>"Five look at me," Diego kneeled down in front of him, "Dad was wrong. He's not even here anymore. There is nothing wrong with being Little. We all are here for you when when you are Little and when you aren't."</p>
<p>Five sniffled weakly and scratched at the sleeve of his jacket. "Not gonna get rid of me?" Five squeezed out.</p>
<p>"Five we would never," Diego reached out a hand to rest on Five's knee, "You're our brother and we will always be there to take care of you."</p>
<p>Five looked back at his sister and brothers, his nervous fidgeting slowing. Finally he reached out and set a his hand on Diego's, a silent form of him accepting what Diego said.</p>
<p>"So Five can I ask you something?" Diego smiles softly, flipping his hand around so Five could grab onto it.</p>
<p>"You already did." Five smiled back.</p>
<p>"He's got you there Diego." Klaus chuckled.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean." Diego rolled his eyes playfully.</p>
<p>Five giggled softly but answered with a small "Yea go ahead." After.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me how old you are bud? If you know your age range that'd be great too but it's okay if you don't." Diego picked his words carefully so he didn't upset Five again.</p>
<p>"M three and a half." Five mumbled starting to play with Diego's hand but occasionally scratched at his own wrist. "I think I can be 2 sometimes. But I don' get bigger than 5." Five continued speaking softly, as if embarrassed of his age.</p>
<p>"Such a big boy." Allison smiled, hoping to get Five giggling again.</p>
<p>"Yea." Five wiggled in his spot, "M a big boy." He echoed. He scratched at his wrist once more, enough for the Caregivers in the room to notice the redness spreading on it.</p>
<p>"Are your clothes itchy?" Klaus grabbed Five's hand before he could scratch again.</p>
<p>Five hesitated but nodded at Klaus.</p>
<p>They should have noticed sooner. Little's skin is extra sensitive and usually needs soft and special materials to keep it from getting irritated.</p>
<p>"I might have a soft sweater in my room if you want?" Allison offered knowing it being oversized might make it even comfier.</p>
<p>"Soft?" Five turned to Allison.</p>
<p>Allison chuckled but stood and held out her hand to him.</p>
<p>"Come on, we'll change and then we can go get you supplies." Allison offered, not sure if they'd be able to convince Five to leave the house.</p>
<p>"Kay." Five agreed, standing and grabbing Allison's hand.</p><hr/>
<p>Five followed Allison upstairs, happy to be getting out of his uncomfortable shirt and jacket.</p>
<p>When they reached her room, Allison sat Five down on the bed and went into the nearby closet to find a sweater of some sorts.</p>
<p>Five looked around the bed, already starting to grow bored when he spotted a small teddy bear sitting on the window sill. He had a small battle internally deciding what to do. A big part of him wanted to reach out and grab it. It looked so soft and cuddly despite being old. But, it was Allison's and she might get mad if he took it, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>He hadn't noticed Allison emerge, two sweaters in hand, too busy deciding what to do. She looked to see Five staring at the teddy bear and smiled.</p>
<p>"His name is Mr Bear. I wasn't a very creative kid." Allison walked forward, picking up the bear, "You can have him if you want."</p>
<p>She held out the bear to Five, his face lighting up with excitement.</p>
<p>"Really?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. He needs a new home anyway, I'm sure the windowsill gets lonely."</p>
<p>Five gently grabbed the bear and was happy to find he was right. The fur probably wasn't as soft as it was when first bought, but it's still fairly soft. Five pulled the bear to his chest and nuzzled his face into the top with a hum.</p>
<p>"Thank you Alli." Five pulled up his head, giving her a wide smile.</p>
<p>"Of course. Come on, let's get you changed. You might have to put Mr Bear down though."</p>
<p>Five frowned but nodded, knowing she was right. He laid the bear gently down next to him and quickly shrugged off his coat. Well tried to at least.</p>
<p>The sleeves got stuck halfway down his arm and he began whining.</p>
<p>"Just a sec, I've got it." Allison reached forward, untangling the jacket and setting it aside. "Can you stand up for me? We have to unbutton your shirt."</p>
<p>Five followed her instructions standing and struggling with the first button. Allison's hands quickly replaced his and she undid his tie and button with quick ease.</p>
<p>"Okay so, we have two options. Which one do you want?" Allison held out.</p>
<p>One was a short, grey sweater with a blue line across the middle. The second being a plain black sweater.</p>
<p>Five reached out and grabbed at each sweater, feeling the inside and outside of the material.</p>
<p>"This one." Five tugged on the grey one. "Softest." He mumbled.</p>
<p>Allison helped Five slip it over his head and put his arms through the holes.</p>
<p>"Okay, you ready to go back downstairs?" Allison asked.</p>
<p>"Mhmm." Five responded tucking Mr Bear under his arm and grabbing Allison's hand. "Ready."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the kind comments so far, and for reading this little story I’m starting. You all are already motivating me to write more for this and I it appreciate so much that you all enjoy it. Also I don’t mind suggestions for the story, sometimes it helps spark ideas ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Clothes and New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives siblings break the news that they have to go shopping. It sends Five into a nervous bought for half the trip but Diego finds some ways to help Five calm down and more relaxed into his headspace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison brought Five back downstairs where their siblings were waiting, already ready to go.</p><p>"We need to go shopping, we will make it super quick okay?" Allison explained to Five who looked confused.</p><p>Five whined softly, pulling Mr Bear closer to his body.</p><p>"I know shopping is no fun. But you can pick out anything you want while we are there." Diego walked over, keys in hand.</p><p>Five thought for a moment before caving. "Fine." He mumbled, nervously fiddling with Mr Bear's ear. It was lowly drifting towards his mouth but no one seemed to notice.</p><p>"Let's get going before it gets too late." Allison spoke while checking her phone, leading everyone to the car outside.</p><p>Vanya and Diego took the front, Allison and Klaus sitting on each side of Five since they didn't have a car seat yet. Luther decided to stay back to rearrange Five's room and help out Mom.</p><p>Once they were settled in the car Five had shoved his bear's ear past his lips and started chewed lightly. Allison reached over and gently tugged the ear out of Five's mouth. He grumbled in response and instead replaced it with his fingers, almost reflexively.</p><p>Allison sighed but let it be for now.</p>
<hr/><p>When they finally pulled in they all clambered out of the car together and made their way to the entrance of the Little store.</p><p>Five was walking slower than the rest, obviously nervous. He hid inside his sweater and pulled his bear even closer. He'd look kinda cute if he didn't look terrified.</p><p>Five grabbed onto the nearest hand, which happened to be Diego's. Diego looked down to find Five clinging to him tightly.</p><p>"Being around a lot of people can be scary huh?" Diego whispered to Five.</p><p>Five nodded in response, having switched to chewing on Mr Bear's ear again.</p><p>"You want me to carry you?" Diego offered, knowing being carried usually helps calms Little's. That and his Caregiver intuition was hinting that it's what Five needed right now.</p><p>Five immediately nodded and reached his arms up to be carried.</p><p>Diego lifted him on his hip with no resistance, a little jarred by how light Five was. They needed to feed him more than they have. Then again he's pretty sure Big Five lives on coffee and coffee only.</p><p>Five was quick to hide himself in Diego's shoulder, clinging to Diego's shirt.</p><p>"Okay how about we split up, some of us go with Five to get clothes and the other's can get all the basic things we'll need. That way we can be done as quick as possible." Diego bounced Five lightly.</p><p>"I can come with you and Five to get clothes done." Allison offered.</p><p>"We'll get everything else I guess." Vanya turned to Klaus.</p><p>"Don't worry I remember everything. For the most part." Klaus turned away to grab a cart, Vanya following with a chuckle.</p><p>Allison grabbed another cart and turned back to her siblings.</p><p>"We can meet at the registers in an hour? That enough time?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah sure. See you in an hour." Vanya shrugged the groups walking opposite directions.</p>
<hr/><p>"Five you can't say no to everything." Allison sighed for the umpteenth time.</p><p>"Don't like it." Five whined anyway.</p><p>"Okay how about these." Diego moved their focus to some less cartoony t-shirts. Things without designs that made Five grumble unhappily.</p><p>"Yea. Like those." Five nodded at the simpler designs.</p><p>"Okay Allison can you grab something around the right size. We'll try stuff on later." Diego pointed at the shirts. They already had some basic shorts picked out that would go with everything and a few pairs of pants and a pair of overalls that had Five grumbling but caved on.</p><p>Shoes were next.</p><p>Diego let Allison know he'd be in the shoe section when she was done.</p><p>"Okay so let's measure your foot for your size." Diego began to lower Five to the ground. But Five resisted and clung to Diego instead.</p><p>"Five I gotta put you on the ground to try on shoes." Diego explained.</p><p>Five glanced at the ground and finally let Diego put him down.</p><p>"Okay looks like you're a size 7 so why don't you pick out a pair of shoes you like and then I'll pick one out for you." Diego gestured to the shoes, turning towards the basic tennis shoes.</p><p>Five stood staring at the loads of printed shoes. Dinosaurs, cars, even dogs. But nothing he really liked. He kept looking at the designs until he saw something perfect.</p><p>They were navy blue, with swirling black and purple on the shoes. Covered in sparky white stars.</p><p>And he loved them.</p><p>He grabbed the display shoe and brought it back to Diego who was looking at black tennis shoes.</p><p>"You want those?" Diego glanced over to see the look of pure excitement on Five's face. Diego could help but smile in response. "Come on let's go get your size and try it on."</p><p>Diego followed Five to where he got the show and found a size 7 box. He unwrapped the shoes and sat Five down on the bench.</p><p>"Foot." Diego asked even though he was reaching for it anyway. Diego wiggled the shoe on for Five and helped him stand up.</p><p>"Feel comfortable?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Five pulled back, almost as if he touched a hot stove and lowered his voice, "Can I get em?" Five he looked back at Diego.</p><p>"Get what?" Allison approaches, the cart starting o fill up even more with her choices.</p><p>"My shoes." Five smiled, lifting his foot so Allison could see.</p><p>"Those are so cool Five, put em in the cart and we'll get em. I also grabbed some socks and a few more shirts. Nothing too bad I promise." Allison assured.</p><p>Five nodded surely, taking his shoe off hastily so he could put it in the cart.</p><p>Once trying on the shoes Diego found they started towards a new isle.</p><p>"What's next?" Five bounced on the balls of his feet.</p><p>Diego and Allison shared a silent look of decision making before Diego spoke up.</p><p>"How about we go look at some toys while Allison grabs some more boring things." Diego nodded at the pull-up isle for her to go to as he pivoted Five away.</p><p>"Toys?" Five asked with excitement glimmering in his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah let's go see what they have."</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you sure there's nothing you want?" Diego asked as they passed another isle of toys.</p><p>"I like Me Bear just fine." Five shrugged, looking at said bear.</p><p>"I know but sometimes it's nice to have a few things." Diego explained leading them in a new isle.</p><p>"How about some of these?" Diego pointed at a popular set of toys.</p><p>"No." Five wrinkled his nose and turned away, "What's this?" Five pointed at the other shelving.</p><p>"Just some basic building blocks." Diego waved away but noticed Five's interest, "You want them? You can make anything you want with them."</p><p>Five seemed to like that idea because he grabbed them immediately after. "Yeah." He looked at the box once more before shoving the box at Diego.</p><p>"What else is there?" Five wandered in the next isle.</p><p>"Oh the other isles are girls toys, but you can check it out if you w---." But Diego was interrupted by Five gasping.</p><p>"I want this." Five stared with wide eyes.</p><p>In front of him was a pink stuffed unicorn with stars littering the plush mane and tail.</p><p>"He has stars! Like my shoes." Five bounced, grabbing the unicorn with a smile. "Can I have him?" Five turned to Diego.</p><p>And with no hesitation Diego smiled back,"Of course you can. Anything else you want?"</p><p>"No. This is it." Five nodded with certainty.</p><p>"Can I go show Allison?" Five asked.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go find her." Diego offered Five his hand.</p>
<hr/><p>Allison had realized where Diego had gestured once they had left.</p><p>She entered the isle realizing Diego wanted her to do it since she actually knows what she's doing in this area.</p><p>She grabbed wipes, powder, and Five's size in pull-ups size since he mentioned being two. But, Littles can be unpredictable and have to ability to go smaller or larger depending on the circumstance. So she grabbed goodnights as well.</p><p>As she was leaving the isle she noticed a pack of pacifiers hanging on the wall. Five had been chewing a lot since they got in the car. Mostly from nerves she could tell, but she didn't want him messing up his teeth so she threw the pack in the cart.</p><p>As she went to check the next isle Five and Diego were walking towards her.</p><p>"Look Ali! I found a new friend with stars on him. Just like my shoes!" Five waved a pink unicorn at Allison.</p><p>"That's so cool. Does she have a name?" Allison asked.</p><p>"Umm not yet. But it's a he. Not she." Five scolded at Allison.</p><p>"Oh my bad." Allison held back a laugh. It was really nice to see the biggest worry for Five being the correct pronouns for his stuffed animals. It dawned on her how terrible he must have felt to be holding his little space back for so long.</p><p>"Come on we need to meet up with Vanya and Klaus about now." Allison turned the cart, letting Diego toss in the blocks in his hand. The only real toy Five picked.</p><p>"We can go home?" Five asked.</p><p>"Almost there, once we check out we can go straight home." Allison promised.</p>
<hr/><p>When they met up with Klaus and Vanya they also had a packed cart. Lots of stuff filling the carts meaning taking forever to check out.</p><p>The cashier was nice enough to give Five his unicorn back after it was swiped but that could only keep him entertained or so long.</p><p>"Hey Five wanna see something?" Diego asked before he could beg Allison when they were going home for the fifth time.</p><p>"What?" He walked over to see something in Diego's hands.</p><p>"So you like stars right?" Diego asked even though he knew the answer.</p><p>"Yea. They're pretty and science-y. That makes them twice as cool." Five nodded solemnly.</p><p>"Well look at this." Diego crouched down to his level.</p><p>Diego was holding a box from the nearby clearance shelving. It showed on the box a plug in lamp that made stars show on the ceiling and walls when you plug it in.</p><p>"It puts stars on your ceiling at night. Pretty cool right?"</p><p>"Can we get it?" Five bounced.</p><p>"Yea of course." Diego walked them back to their siblings where they were almost done. He added the lamp to the other things and brought them both over to a bench to wait on.</p><p>They sat together in comfortable silence until Klaus got their attention.</p><p>"We're ready to go." Klaus called out to the two.</p><p>Diego stood from the bench expecting Five to as well. But he turned to see a tired little sitting there instead.</p><p>"Can you carry me?" Five asked softly.</p><p>"Course." Diego scooped him up easily, letting Five nuzzle into his shoulder again.</p><p>"Diego?" Five mumbled into Diego's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Thank you." Five murmured.</p><p>"For what?" Diego asked confused.</p><p>"For bein' here. Been lonely so long." Five mumbled between yawns.</p><p>"Of course Five. We'll always be here." Diego rubbed his back as he carried him to the car.</p><p>Klaus and Allison were arguing over how the car seat worked while Vanya loaded the bags, ignoring them.</p><p>Yeah. They'll all be here for Five.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I added a pic of Mr Bear for reference and our new unicorn friend as well (just imagine he has more stars and it’s perfect). I always like having something to picture in my brain and these are cute things I thought you’d all enjoy. </p><p>(You can zoom in for more detail)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Discovering Comfort Items</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Five finally wakes up he needs a little comforting and thankfully Vanya is there to help, in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus and Allison ended up realizing that it was only a few pieces to assemble and quickly put the car seat in.</p><p>Diego gently put Five in the booster seat, making sure he had his stuffed animals as well, and buckled him in. Just as he was pulling away Five whined softly, shifting in place before settling back to sleep.</p><p>They rode back in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being Five's content sighs and the soft rumbling of the engine.</p><p>When they finally got back to the Academy Diego went to grab Five and the stuffed animals slumped against him. Five was comfortably curled around Diego when Allison stopped him.</p><p>"Wait just a sec." she waved a hand at Diego. A few minutes later she came back with a pacifier. "Wash it off first but, I think this will be better than his thumb." Allison pointed at Five who had indeed, at some point in the car, shoved his thumb in his mouth for comfort.</p><p>Diego nodded in response and entered the academy from the back entrance, stopping by the sink to rinse off the pacifier. Diego tried to cafefully shift Five so he could switch out his thumb for the pacifier, but it was hard to handle him, two stuffed animals, the pacifier, and all while not waking him.</p><p>"Here let me," Came a soft voice from behind him. Diego turned to find Grace standing there with a bright smile, stepping forward and taking the pacifier from Diego. She switched out Five's thumb for the pacifier with practiced ease. Once done she smoothed back the Little's hair with a hum. "He was the last one to give it up you know. His pacifier. Your father was frustrated with him, he kept it all the way to 5 before we got him to let go. That's when I knew." Grace continued petting Five's hair, gently and soothing in way that made Five relax even more against Diego's shoulder.</p><p>"I remember that. He was so stubborn about it, he didn't give it up until..." Diego paused as he thought back on their twisted childhood. "Until Dad started being harsher on him." Diego remebered how Reginald continued to get harsher and tougher on Five specifically. He probably noticed the signs and wanted to squash the chance Five would become a little."Can you help me take him upstairs?" Diego handed Grace the two stuffed animals, waving away the thoughts from his mind.</p><p>"Of course. Also, Luther helped me clean up a room closer to all of you in case he needs any of you." Grace led him upstairs to Five's new room.</p><p>Grace showed him what used to be their circling Nannies room up until Grace was made. The bed was now in the right corner, a soft looking navy blue comforter adoroning the bed. Peaking out beneath it was sheets littered with little grey star patterns. How Grace knew Five liked stars already was beyond him, but Diego wasn't about to question it. The only other thing in the room was a large chest sitting under the window in the left corner of the room, and a circular rug in the center of the room. </p><p>"The trunk was already in here so maybe we can add his Little items to it for now til we have someplace dedicated for it." Grace gestured to the chest before moving to the bed and pulling back the covers for Diego. He placed Five down and replaced his wiggling fingers with Mr Bear and his unicorn. </p><p>"Why dont you see if your siblings need help with the bags," Grace peered over Diego's shoulder at the sleeping Five, "I can keep an eye on him." She smiled.</p><p>"Alright I'll be right back." Diego turned to join his siblings and make sure they came to the right room. </p>
<hr/><p>As Five napped, everyone else in the house went about putting all the new Little items away. Klaus and Diego put the new utensials and little friendly food away in the kitchen as Grave prepared lunch for everyone, Vanya helped Allison put away all the new clothes and added the toy blocks to the chest. And Luther helped put together some safety bars for the edge of Five's bed so he couldn't roll off.</p><p>Luther has left to grab a snack when Allison realized she forgot a bag with the pants in it and ran downstairs to grab it, leaving Vanya alone in the room with Five.</p><p>Of course it was just her luck that Five began to stir just after Allison left.</p><p>"Allison?" Vanya called into the hallway after her, but her sister was already gone. "Shit." She cursed as Five grumbled, rolling around a bit before sitting up. </p><p>"Where am I?" Five garbled out, the pacifer in his mouth muffling him. Vanya had to admit, Five sitting there, ruffled hair, pacifier bobbing in his mouth, he looked really cute and so small. </p><p>But Five's cuteness only lasted so long before he spat out the pacifer and scooted away from it like it was on fire.</p><p>"What's wrong Five?" Vanya inched closer, picking up the pacifer. </p><p>"Not supposed to." Five frowned at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>"Oh Five it's okay. Allsion got them for you. You can use it if you want." Vanya offered the pacifier. </p><p>Five shook his head back and forth in a firm manner. "No. Can't. Bad." He squeezed out, starting to rock back and forth in his spot. </p><p>"Okay. No pacifer. It's alright." Vanya soothed, it reminded her of Harlan a little. Even though she wasn't a Caregiver or his real mom, she did enjoy taking care of the young boy. But Vanya could notice the signs of a tantrum fairly well at this point, and it was time to see how similar Harlan is to Five. </p><p>"Hey Five, can you listen to me buddy. If you can hear me can you nod?" Vanya inched clsoer and sat on the edge of the bed. </p><p>In between rocking, Five nodded his head.</p><p>"You're doing great Five. Can I touch you or no?" Vanya asked, not sure about Five's limits. But it seemed there were some diffrences after all because instead of pulling away, Five held his hands out and reached for Vanya despreately. </p><p>"Alright I'm right here," Vanya sat closer, Five wrapping his arms around her waist and let him pretty much pull himself on her lap. </p><p>"Hey Vanya I found th-"</p><p>Vanya quickly shushed Allsion and pointed at Five. Allsion rushed over and looked over Five for a moment. </p><p>"Is he okay?" Allsion whispered to Vanya.</p><p>"Yea he just woke up and got freaked out about the pacifer. Thought he'd get in trouble." Vanya explained, gently petting Five's hair. </p><p>"I didn't even realize, oh Five I'm sorry." Allison glanced at the pacifier on the bedside table before back at Five.</p><p>"It's okay." Five mumbled against Vanya's chest. "Wasn't bad." He peaked out, looking at the pacifer over Vanya's shoulder, "Just got scared for minute." He peeled his gaze away from the comfort item to look back at Allsion with tired eyes, but a reasuring smile. </p><p>"Do you want it back?" Vanya asked him with a raised brow.</p><p>Five squirmed for a moment in Vanya's arms, eyes flitting back and forth in thought. "Won't get in trouble?" He finally asked. </p><p>"Promise." Vanya softly smiled. </p><p>Allsion gently grabbed it, wiping it off on her shirt, before holding it out to Five with plenty of space between them in case he changed his mind.</p><p>After a few minutes Five reached out and took the pacifer from Allsion, wary, as if he were being tested, but he took it back and slid it back into his mouth. Once getting settled with his pacifer again he grabbed Mr. Bear, leaving his unicorn for now, and moved to climb out of bed. </p><p>Vanya helped him down and he turned towards the door expectantly, waiting. </p><p>Vanya realized the cue and slipped her hand in Five's slowly, before leading him downstairs and to the kitchen since he had missed lunch time.</p><p>"What do you want for lunch? A sandwitch and some potato chips?" Vanya asked as they entered the kitchen, Luther at the table eating some potato chips. Diego was still putting a few things away but it seemed Klaus had left. Allison didn't come in favor of finishing up in the bedroom. </p><p>Five nodded silently, gently sucking on the pacifier, irnoically enough, it seemed to be calming his nerves. Maybe that's why he was so frazzled as a kid. He was nervous and had no outlet. Vanya thought to herself as she pulled out a paper plate and some basic food needs. She had sat Five at the table with Luther as company.</p><p>"PB&amp;J or Ham and Cheese?" Vanya stared into the fridge.</p><p>"PB&amp;J" She heard garbled behind her, obviously he didn't bother to take out his pacifer but she understood just fine. </p><p>She was quick to put together the meal, Diego leaving in that time with a ruffle of Five's hair on his way out. She broughto ver the food and sat on the other side of Five.</p><p>"Not gonna eat?" He asked once pulling out the pacifer and reaching for a triangle slice of his sandwitch. </p><p>"We all already ate." Vanya admitted with a wince. </p><p>Five looked at Luther with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>"Just a snack." Luther swallowed down the chips. Then again, Luther wasn't a great model for food consumption since he ate almost all the time.</p><p>Five slumped at bit at that, realizing he slept through lunch, but was soon distracted with eating.  He only made it through half of his sandwitch and most of the chips. Vanaya could tell he wasn't eating as much as he should be, but that was a battle for a diffrent day, with a diffrent person. </p><p>"I'm gonna go finish up in the room." Luther stood, Putting the chips up before leaving. Vanya watched him slow near Five's chair, contemplating almost, before he gently pat Five's head and scurried away.</p><p>For such a big guy he sure could make himself look small.</p><p>"Do you want me to find Diego or Klaus for you?" Vanya asked Five once tossing the sandwitch. </p><p>"No." Five stated firmly before looking at Vanya directly. "Wanna stay with you." He shrugged, popping his pacifer back in his mouth before hopping out of his chair with Mr. Bear in one arm.</p><p>He expectantly stood there with his arm outstrestched to Vanya to hold again. </p><p>"Oh." Vanya accidently spoke aloud. "Yeah we can. We can go to the living room if you want." She offered already leading them in that direction. </p><p>Five nodded, an idea popping in his head if his faster steps were any indication.</p><p>When they reached the living room Five let go of Vanya's hand in favor of popping over to the bookshelf. He looked at the shelves with a meticulus gaze before it seemd he found what he wanted. He grabbed the book off the shelf and brought it back to Vanya. </p><p>"Peter Pan?" Vanya read, stopping herself from chuckling.</p><p>Five nodded and pulled Vanya over to the couch to sit. He stared at her expectandly before she realized what he wanted. </p><p>"Right. Um so.." she opened the book, flipping to the first page. She began reading outloud, stealing glances at Five to see he was contently listening. By the time she finished the first chapter Five was curled up on her side and listening with a small smile behind his pacifer. </p><p>She kept reading up until it was dinner time. Both thorughly enjoying reading the book together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one took a little longer cause I honestly didn't have a plan for this one other than, Vanya and Five bond. Thank you so much for reading and I really do appreciate when you leave comments even if I don't respond back to you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Night Time Rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five goes through his first night time endeavor with his siblings as a Little. Having to eat everything on his plate for dinner, getting ready for bed, and all while being a little more stubborn than usual. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halfway through chapter 7 of Peter Pan, Grace walked in announcing diner was ready. Cue Vanya and Five following her where all their other siblings were seated.</p>
<p>Five sat where he'd been sitting lately, at the head of the table and Vanya sat next to him.</p>
<p>In front of him Grace has already cut up his Chicken Parmesan and cut his noddles small too. He whispered a small 'thank you' before digging in.</p>
<p>Everyone had a light chatter going on until Five's whine was heard from across the table. </p>
<p>They all looked to find Five shaking his head no at Grace, his plate empty for all but one side.</p>
<p>"Five darling, I know you don't like the broccoli. But can you eat just a little? For me?" She asked again, being wary everyone was looking now. </p>
<p>Five shook his head stubornly and kept his lips sealed.</p>
<p>"Five.." Grace leaned forward, her hand brushing against Five's fork, causing him to react.</p>
<p>The tell-tale sign of blue light and the 'pop' noise had everyone immediatley out of their seats. Panic filled the room briefly, everyone thinking Five had been triggered or something when Five reappeared not far away. Right behind Luther's large form. </p>
<p>"No! No broccoli." He huffed, keeping hidden from Grace from behind Luther. </p>
<p>Everyone sighed in relief and sat down, realizing Five was just being a Little. Stubborn and simply doesn't want broccoli. </p>
<p>Luther, couldn't sit down though. Because Five was clinging onto the side of Luther's shirt as if it would save him from the green vegtables. </p>
<p>Grace smiled softly, understanding what was going on. </p>
<p>"All right then. No broccoli." She shrugged. </p>
<p>But Five wasn't dumb, he squinted his eyes and tightened his grip on Luthers shirt. Luther who was standing there dumbly not sure what to do.</p>
<p>"I don't believe you." Five pointed.</p>
<p>"No really. If you don't eat your broccoli thats fine." She shrugged but looked up at Luther and winked. </p>
<p>It took a moment but he caught on. </p>
<p>"Oh right. Um. Since you don't want your broccoli Five, I'll eat it. It's my favorite anyway. More for me." Luther rambled, unsure of his words and if they were right. But his siblings looked amused and started to play along. </p>
<p>"No, I want Five's broccoli." Klaus smiled, reaching across the table. </p>
<p>Diego slapped his hand away. "Nope I call dibs." Diego responded. </p>
<p>Soon a Hargreeves argument, though playful, an argument none the less, broke out over Five's broccoli. Finally Five responded. </p>
<p>"No! My broccoli. You can't have it." He smirked triumphanly, popping back ot his spot and picking up his fork. </p>
<p>Everyone feighned sadness and Luther finally sat down.</p>
<p>Grace smiled to herself and at her children.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As dinner ended soft chatter began to turn in to conversations and dishes were moved from the table to the sink. Five began to grow bored, he grabbed Mr. Bear from where he had to leave him for dinner, but the stuffed animal could only keep him occupied for so long. But not too long after Five’s bored thoughts he began slumping against the table, his tirdness starting to get to him. He wiggled out of his chair and trotted over to Luther, tugging at his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Can you carry me upstairs?" Five mumbled to him.</p>
<p>Luther looked suprised but nodded anyway. "Yea sure buddy."</p>
<p>Luther scooped Five up with ease and made his way out. They both could hear Allison call out she'd come up to help Five with his pajamas when she was done with dishes. </p>
<p>Luther carried the dozing Five all the way to his new room, nudging open the door with his foot. He was about to set Five down on his bed when Five's eyes shot open, awake and well, and wiggled out of Luther's grip. </p>
<p>"Thanks for carrying me up." Five brushed past Luther, setting Mr Bear on the bed next to his unicorn.</p>
<p>"You little <em>shit</em>." Luther gaped.</p>
<p>"That's a bad word." Five smiled wide, giggling to himself.</p>
<p>Luther kept himself from laughing at just how similar Little Five is to Big Five. "That's it," Luther said instead and leaned towards Five.</p>
<p>Fice looked panicked at first, but it quickly morphed into pleading. </p>
<p>"No!" He shrieked when Luther's hands first began tickling up and down Five's sides. </p>
<p>The room was filled with Five's laughter as Luther tickled the sneaky Little in retaliation. Five attempted to bat away Luther's hands but it was no use. Luther moved quickly, not staying in one spot for too long. The two were interupted by someone clearing ther voice at the doorway. </p>
<p>"I see you two are having fun." Allsion smiled. </p>
<p>With Five finally being able to catch his breath he finally jumped away from Luther and hid next to Allsion. </p>
<p>"This one faked being tired so I'd carry him up. So I thought he deserved some pay back." Luther grumbled lowly, looking slightly embarassed. </p>
<p>Allsion simply laughed at her brothers. </p>
<p>"Sounds about right for you." Allsion looked down at Five. </p>
<p>"Both of you are being meanies." Five pouted and moved back towards his bed, scooping up his unicorn this time, squeezing him gently in a comforting pattern. A small yawn escaped Five for real this time and Luther took that as his cue to leave. </p>
<p>"Night Five, I'll see you in the morning." Luther turned to leave.</p>
<p>"Not going to bed yet." Five argued though it was obvous he was going to soon. </p>
<p>Luther chuckled but left with a wave and a whispered "Good luck" to Allsion. </p>
<p>Allison walked up to Five, arms crossed and expression nuetral, "Well if you're not that tired then I guess there's enough time to take a bath huh?" She asked, knowing exactly what his response was going to be. </p>
<p>"No! No bath." Five argued. </p>
<p>"Alright, any pajama preferences then?” Allison guestrued to the new clothing drawers.</p>
<p>“I’m not tired.” Five pouted, choosing to ignore the fact he was yawning through the sentence.</p>
<p>Allsion turned to the drawres and started digging through them anyway, “So what I’m hearing is plaid?” Allison decided, bringing over the pajamas.</p>
<p>Five pouted once again and jumped away. Not far, but enough to frustrate Allison.</p>
<p>“Five." She warned with a stern voice. "Either put on pajamas and go to bed, or it's bath time.”</p>
<p>Five shook his head violently no at 'bath time' and walked back over.</p>
<p>He reluctantly changed into the pajamas, still trying, and failing to stifle his yawns. He let Allison tuck him into bed, getting closer and closer to actually falling asleep this time. Allsion turned on the new star lamp Diego picked out and caused Five to look in aw at the patterns.</p>
<p>"Sleep tight Five.” Allison kissed the crown of his head before turning to leave. By the time she was at the doot Five was already asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luther woke up to a flash of blue filling his room and muffled crying. He sat up to find a distraught Five standing in the middle of his room.</p>
<p>"Uh Five buddy you alright?" Luther softly asked, trying to be as careful as possible as he eased out of his bed. </p>
<p>Five whipped his head towards Luther before launching into Luther's big frame. </p>
<p>Luther was stunned and unsure what to do. He wasn't exactly well versed on Little's just yet, but Five jumped to his room whether he likes it or not.</p>
<p>"It's uh. It's okay Five." Luther shushed, pullling the Little into his arms and began walking out of his room slowly.</p>
<p>Five wasn't saying much, more focused on crying it seemed. </p>
<p>Luther knew everyone else was asleep, and even though they probably wouldn't mind being woken up to help Five, everyone still needed their rest from the busy week they've had. </p>
<p>Instead Luther made his way downstairs and towards the living room. If he got Five back asleep at least the couch would be there, if not then he wouldn't be bothering anyone by being up. When Luther walked in though he was relived to find Grace putting away some books and organizing. </p>
<p>"Oh thank God." Luther mumbled when she turned around and focused in on the crying Little.</p>
<p>"Oh dear Five what's wrong?" Grace approached, Luther attempted to hand Five over to her but instead Five clung fiercly to Luther. </p>
<p>"Don't leave! Don't leave me," Five rambled off his first words of the night. Frantic and panicked, heart breaking to Grace and Luther listening. </p>
<p>"Oh Five." Grace frowned, Luther could tell she wanted to take Five and comfort him but the Little was adamant about being with Luther at the moment. Instead she smoothed back Five's hair and turned her gaze to Luther.</p>
<p>"Rub his back Luther dear, and try whispering some reasuring words." Grace began directing Luther. </p>
<p>Luther stood stunned for a moment before taking in the instructions. Grace helped direct how much pressure and what to say as Luther fumbled nervously but soon in a steady rythm. He wasn't too sure if it was working properly until Five's crying actually ended up slowing and his breathing returning to normal.</p>
<p>Luther sent Grace a look telling her it was working and she smiled back. </p>
<p>"I'll be right back." Grace nodded to Luther and turned in the direction of the kitchen. </p>
<p>Luther managed to get Five to completely stop crying by the time Grace got back, but that also made Five a little more aware of what was happening. </p>
<p>"Would you like to lay down Five darling?" Grace walked up, a sippy cup and both stuffed animals in hand. </p>
<p>Five nodded against Luther's shoulder and allowed Luther to set him down next to Grace on the couch. </p>
<p>Luther watched Grace so eaisly settle Five's head against her lap, giving him his bear and unicorn, let the Little drink on the warm milk she had prepared, and tucked a blanket around him within a minute. </p>
<p>It seemed the crying had worn him out though because before the sippy cup was even done he was asleep again. </p>
<p>"You did a great job Luther." Grace smiled up at him. "Now go ahead and go back to bed, it's late." She shooed.</p>
<p>Luther chuckled at her but nodded none the less. </p>
<p>"Night Mom. Night Five." He waved and returned to his room.</p>
<p>And downstairs at the same time Grace had eased an extra pacifier past Five's lips and kept watch over him throughout the rest of the night. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I would have uploaded this sooner, but school started and then half of this chapter got deleted while I was writing it. But I finally finished it! I am however, a little short on ideas, so if you have any feel free to comment below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>